parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbocules
Disneystyle172's Movie Spoof film Hercules Cast *Baby Hercules - Golaith II (Golaith II) *Young Hercules - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) *Hercules - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Megara - Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Zeus - Tantor (Tarzan) *Hera - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Philocetes - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Pegasus - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Hades - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Pain and Panic - Gaston and LeFou (Beauty and The Beast) *Pain and Panic as Snakes - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) and Prince John (Robin Hood) *Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Alvin and Simon (Alvin and The Chipmunks (2007)) *Pain and Panic as Birds - Owl (Sleeping Beauty) and Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Young Bambi ad Young Thumper (Bambi) *Pain and Panic as A My Little Pony-Style Female Horse - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Amphitryon - Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Alcmene - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Hermas - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo) *Nessus - Brown Alley Dogs (Oliver and Company) *Muses - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Uranus,Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) *Fates - Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Angry Jack (SpongeBob Squarepants: "Shell Shock") *Boys with Frisbee - Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) and Flynn (Tangled) *Townsfolk in Thebes - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Rei Hino/Sailor Mars, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sailor Moon and Sonic X) *Hydra - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Painter - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Rock Titan - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Ice Titain - Super Beryl (Sailor Moon "Day of Destiny") *Lava Titan - Unicron (Trasformers The Movie) *Tornado Titan - Three Killer Whales (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Cyclops - Flaps the Flounder (SpongeBob SquarePants "The Bully") *Ares The God of War - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Aphrodite The Goddess of Love - Belldandy (Ah My Goddess) *Apollo The God of the Sun - Timon (The Lion King) *Ceberus the 3-Heades Dog - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Angry Warthog - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Scar-Style Lion - Black Rhinoceros (Goofy in "African Diary") *Gigantic Creepy Bird - Yasha (Sailor Moon "Molly's Folly") *Sea Serpent - Perfect Chaos (Sonic X) *Penelope - Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Lord Tirek (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), Ernie The Chicken (Family Guy) and Morga (Sailor Moon Crystal) *Poor Soul - Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Crystal) *Carvings - Stampede (Jumanji) *Nymphs - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *Narcissus - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Men working with hay - Enchanted Objects (Beauty and the Beast) *Townfolk running away from Hercules's Accident - Various Peanuts Characters (Peanuts) *Other Gods - Homer (The Simpsons), Cinderella (Cinderella), Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Jiminy Cricket (Fun & Fancy Free), Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast), Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast), Wardrode and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Cricket - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Girl Adonis Goes to - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Other Citizens of Thebes - Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster), Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) and Brock (Pokémon) *Phil's Failed Trainees - Tails (Sonic X), Artemis (Sailor Moon) and Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship) *Achilles - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Disneystyle8